The Battle for Stephen and Sandy's Wedding
(That big morning in Squirrelsville) (the sun shines) (Everyone entered the park) (together) Jimmy: If I'm not a dwarf, Is this a party or something? Ami: Incorrect. There will be a wedding. For Sandy. Jimmy: Oh. Beautiful. Who's the lucky squirrel? Yumi: Hardly. There's also another squirrel. Sheila Rae: Hold on! What you're saying... It's Stephen Squirrelsky! (POOF) (the title is seen) Louise: Oh. Some of you don't believe. Wendell: Of course it is. (BOOM) Stephen and Sandy's Wedding or The Battle for the Wedding (the title is seen) (Song begins) (and plays) Skippy: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Sandy and Stephen are gonna have a weddin' Slappy: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Pink Panther: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty Buzz Lightyear: A turban that's unraveling just won't do Maggie Lee: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Ben the Fox: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Wallace: There's a party here in Squirrelsville So I'm goin' to paint the town Oinky Doinky: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! HTF Characters: Stephen's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Jack Jackalope: Our buddie's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Dan Danger: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs Mr. Blue Jay: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Tigger: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Tim Seed-son: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! The Tabby-Cat Sisters: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, And it's got us all aglow Dallben: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Pooh: Sure, there's nothin' to it! Piglet: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Gumball: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Darwin: Without villains and all of their malice, Everybody's happy! Anais: What could possibly go wrong? Rustlers 90's: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Lionel: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Ruthie: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And the loot is pourin' in! Dan Danger: I like this wedding stuff so far Debbie: Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Karen: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Yoko: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Cat: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Dog: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too Magilla Gorilla: There's a party here in Squirrelsville Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Garfield: Hang on. Where's the groom? Jon: Don't know. Liz: He's here somewhere. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) (Stephen looks around) (to find something) (Takes out a box) (to see what he can find in it) Slappy: Hello? Skippy: Cousin, what's up? Bradley: You're gonna be late for your special wedding. Slappy: Besides, we're doing more Squirrel Theater plays, spoof traveling, and other Stephen Squirrelsky with Pajama Sam series. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hang on. There's something I need. Skippy: We got you. Slappy: What's that you've got? Stephen Squirrelsky: This is for the wedding. The badge of courage. Skippy: Since you've been doing Pokemon battles. Stephen Squirrelsky: This was my dad's when he's an agent. Slappy: And is always going to be a secret agent. Since you and the others have disguised yourselves as Secret Agents. Like in The Rescuers. Skippy: Always is good. Slappy: Because you've been a good friend to Andrew, a best friend to Robert, a best pal to Anderson, and buddies with your fellow members. Stephen Squirrelsky: It's been 3 years of waiting for this. Slappy: Like you mentioned in Blue's Clues: What Was Blue's Dream All About? Stephen Squirrelsky: Quite. (Song continues) There's a party here in Squirrelsville And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Sandy: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Squirrelsky: I always wanted my own family. Sandy: I hoping to have a real true friend. Both: Someone who can now understand me. Andrew: Come on, Stephen. Get on with it. It's your wedding way. Blossom: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Eds: Stephen's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Stephen could've come so far... Rocky: They're finally getting married! Andrina: They're finally getting married! The Cheetah Bros: They're finally getting married! Bubbles: Look at all these presents! Sandy: We're finally getting married! Buttercup: You're finally getting married! Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm finally getting married! Kittens: They're finally gettin' married At the party in Squirrelsville!! LPS Characters: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me Dwarfs: To the party in Squirrelsville! (Song ends) (and stops) Pickle: The party's starting now! Gotta party! Gotta party! Help me! I cannot stop! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp! Ow, You know I feel it! Gull: Okay. Settle down, Pickle. Merl: High yigh yi. Zack: Okay. You can stop now. Pickle: Sorry. Kenai: It's okay. Narrator: Meanwhile Lionel: Hmm... (seems delighted) King Chicken: Why do you walk in the opening while I suffocate like an animal? Poodles: Because someone must keep a cool head. King Chicken: Well, Nobody's going to loose their head in some jungle stampede. Dicki: I'm sure those heroes will be our slaves. (Broadcast plays) (breaking news) Danny: Hello, Welcome to our today's broadcast. Stanz: And you know what's going today, yes? Einstein: We'll tell you. Tyler: With pleasure. Ryan: It's Stephen Squirrelsky's wedding. Ian: Ever since Stephen and Sandy have proposed in Squirrelly Hood. Alvin: So stay tune for it when this broadcast have brought you by Lucasfilm. Bradley: Because Star Wars Episode 9 is coming to Theaters. (Wink) (Thumbs up) Bradley: Hey. Come on. Come on. Bloo: I can see fine from back here. Bradley: I'm serious. Grim: It's no joke. Bloo: Look, There's something I like and I'm sitting on it. (POP) Bloo: The lute. Kaz: So that's why. Stephen Squirrelsky: Isn't this a beautiful wedding ever? Robot Jones: Sure will be. Socks: I bet it is. Morton: Since we're doing more spoof traveling, Squirrel Theater plays, and specials, along with more What A Cartoon pilots. (Fanfare) Mitch: Oh. It's starting. (Sheep baas) Secret Squirrel: Oh boy, Son, This is your happy day for this. Penny Squirrel: Since you're still with us in the family. Mario: Oh look. It's a big love moment. (A cheetah roars when he pushed it away) Get that cheetah outta here. Luigi: Sorry. Our mistake. (We look back) (and gasp) (Sandy appears) (beautifully) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh my. Bradley: So cool. Fierre: Now I seen everything. Jiminy: Mmm-mmm. (Sandy walks forward) (toward Stephen) Lionel: You distract the others. Red Guy: Yes, Sir. King Chicken: Part of your plan? Lionel: A large part, Of course. It's time. Slade: Time we make those heroes as slaves? (All villains gathered) (together) Stephen Squirrelsky: Shall we? Sandy: With pleasure. Little Dog: This is far too magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. (WAILS and BLOWS) Oh, Sorry. Big Dog: That's okay. (tickles Little Dog, who laughs) (They walk forward) (together) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, This is it. Sandy: The moment we've been waiting for since your dream in What Was Blue's Dream All About? Fierre: Friends, We are gathered here for these famous love couples, Stephen Squirrelsky and Sandy Cheeks. Andrew: Way to go, buddy. You've made friends with more helpers so far. Fierre: Okay then. Do you Stephen take this Texas squirrel to become your beloved wife? Always? Stephen Squirrelsky: I sure do. Fierre: Good. And will you Sandy have this Squirrelsville boy to become your handsome husband? Always? Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmm? Sandy: I sure will. (Poodles gives a light signal) (to the others) (Red Guy tries to push an elephant) (and struggles with all his might) King Chicken: (pushes him out of the way) Let me be the point man. (POKE) Red Guy: Oh, look out, King Chicken! He's coming right down at them! Fierre: And now I pronounce you... (Rumble sound) Huh? (looks up) Rocky: I thought the earth wasn't suppose to move until the honeymoon. Andrina: Now there's an earthquake, which means the end is about to be doomed? Penny Squirrel: Oh my word! Secret Squirrel: What's going on? (TRUMPET) (FANFARE) (Elephants charging) Rocky: Stampede! Andrina: Run! Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! (THUNK!) (BREAK!) (Everyone ran around) (in panic) Bloo: What is going on here?! Mac: And what's happening? (Eds screamed) (PPGs gasp) (Bradley gasps when he's about to be stepped on) (and dodges) (GRAB) Bradley: Ooh! Darwin: Come here, Little stinker! You're almost been toe jammed. Gumball: Almost. Courage: Ooooooooooh! (Gets ran over) (POP) Anais: Oh, poor Courage! Gumball: Oh, They trampled the dog! Darwin: I hope he's alright. Courage: Quite! Anais: Thank heavens. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! Sandy: Oh my! (Stephen and Sandy jumped out of the way) (and held onto each other) (Parts break down by the elephants) (and crash to the ground) Stephen Squirrelsky: Double dang! Sandy: Holy Texas! (Some try to escape) (without getting caught) Exile: It's an attack! Hunter: Do something! (Some gasps and ran back, Baddies came in) Muzzle: Duck! Dexter: Not in this place! Johnny Bravo: Run! (Baduns and Rustlers jumped across) (out of nowhere) (Red Deer toss daggers at Ren and Stimpy who get stuck) (and try to break free) (Some baddies swipe some treasures) (from nearby) (Dicki slides under Jenny) (who slips over and lands on top of Brad and Tuck) (Rat-Ball slides under Socks) (who lands on top of Mitch, Robot Jones, and Cubey) (When Dicki and Rat-Ball snatches some treasures) (from nearby) (Badger flips over Stinky when snatches something from him) Amy Fourpaws: Hey! (CHOP, A pillar timbers) Harry: Watch out! (THUD) Earl: Dodge! Serena: Guess they a little problem with leaks. (Goes up the roof) (to see what's wrong) (Holds it still) (and fixes it) (Kankers stack up) (together) (Stephen gasps, Grabs a pole and tries swinging at them) (but begins to fight them) (They jump) (clear) Lionel: Where is it? Poodles: Show us now. (TOSS and BREAK) Eds: Attack! Bloo: Meet your match, Imbeciles! Poodles: Easy blue guy. Mac: What do you want? Bloo: One more step and I'll get you good! (SWING) Mac: Watch out, buddy! (GRAB) Lionel: You have a lot of spirit. (Chubs Bloo into a vase) And lot of mouth. Mac: Bloo! (KICK, Mac goofy hollers) Frankie: I'll catch you, Mac! (CRASH) Wilt: Oops. Eduardo: Poor amigo. (Callie charges): Yahoo! (But Red Guy body slam her) (BOP) Callie: Oh! Toby: Sheriff! (King Chicken SLASHES) Dr. Quackers: Yikes! Peck: They fight like demons. Toby: Worse then demons. These are all the villains. Courage: I knew this would happen when my name is Professor Utonium. And it's not. Stephen Squirrelsky: (sees Lionel) The emperor. Sandy: Who's come to enslave us. Lionel: It's gotta be here. (founds Maleficent's staff) Aha. Woody: They're going to hurt us, Buzz. Do something, quick. Buzz: Shield your eyes! Dexter: Go for it, Buzz. (BASH, Lionel falls down) Stephen Squirrelsky: Can I see your invitation? Lionel: Stay out of the way, squirrel, so I can see what you're up to! (WHAM) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow! Sandy: Stephen! (Struggles) Sandy: Get away from us, baddies! Lionel: Fool! You don't stand a chance against the Emperor of Evilness! Stephen Squirrelsky: When I give up, I'll bow to you! (KICK) (BUMP) Lionel: Doh! (SMACK) (Sandy taps Dicki's shoulder) Dicki: Huh? (PUNCH) Dicki: Oh! (Falls down) (to the ground) Dicki: Aw. (birds tweet) Sandy: That was for ruining my wedding! Red Deer and Mouseysqueaky: Huh? (gasp) (Ed trips them) (Eddy whacks them) (Red and Mouseysqueaky fell down) (Edd kicks them) Eds: Yes! (they jump with joy) (Stephen and Lionel struggles) (to stop each other) (Bradley holds out a saber) (and ignites it) Jose: He's got a saber! Franklin: You clumsy fools! We've all got sabers! (Meanies pull out theirs) (and ignite them) (Bradley throws it into the sky and cuts off a chandelier) (and sends it falling down) (Landing on the Meanies) (who are injured) Serena: Guess this no point for this now. (seems upset) (Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy run along) (to help) (Serena stands in front of them) (and goes to stop them) Manfred: Meow! Mow! Springbaky: Let's get her! Chimpy: Come on! Serena: Think you can get past me? (She magically clones herself) (to fool them) (They gasps in shock) (and wonders who is who) (They flee) (in fright) (Johnny Bravo grabs an elephant): Freeze women! (Blows air from the trunk) Don't make me use the other end! May: This is going to blow us anyway. (Kankers get blown away) Marie: Whoa! Lee: Hey! Courage: Yes! (Elephant was all puffed out) (and needed a rest) (Spyro shoots out fire breath) (to flame the enemies) Paul and Ringo: Oh! John, Pete, and George: Ow! Mario: Mama always said 'magic is as magic does'. Luigi: Perfect timing as usual. King Chicken: Lionel said nothing about defending them. Get the others out of here. We'll leave the master to his plans. Bowser Koopa: With pleasure. (Lionel tries to run, But Stephen trips him) (and knocks him out) (They still struggle) (to duel) (An elephant charges) (forward) (They dodge) (the passing beast) Stephen Squirrelsky: (looks around) Where's Lionel? (seems confused) (Lionel hops off the elephant) (in anger) Lionel: I'll see you again, Boy. (snickers) (and ran off) (into the distance) (All the baddies are gone) (and have left) Aladdin and the King of Theives The Genie Ooh! this is not my fault this was not build to codeAladdin and the King of Theives The Genie Ooh! this is not my fault this was not build to code https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15XuX-Yl_oo (COLLAPSE) (CRASHING) Rocky: Oh. This is not our fault. Andrina: It was the enemies. Rocky: This was not build to code. Andrina: No, not at all. (TIMBER) (SMASH) (BREAK) Bloo: Oh boy. Mac: What a mess. Duckman: Good luck getting back the catering department. Ajax: Such a mess those gangsters made. Penny Squirrel: Oh my. Secret Squirrel: Oh dear. Dexter: Fear not, We can rebuild. Johnny Bravo: Yeah. With the supplies we've got. Andrew: Well, Good grief. Amy Fourpaws: Thank goodness the baddies have left. Harry: No baddie have wreck a wedding before. Stinky: No wonder those baddies love to cause havoc. Earl: Guess Lionel hates Stephen more then ever. Bradley: Because my dad loves mom. Sandy: What were they after? The gifts? Slappy: Or to make us slaves? Stephen Squirrelsky: Not all the gifts. Lionel was after this. Skippy: What is that? Slappy: That's Maleficent's staff. Why's it here? Skippy: And what is it needed for? Sandy: Afraid to use more power to destroy us into slavery. Bradley: And make us slaves. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, We're not gonna have this wedding succeeded until they're defeated. Sandy: Or they become slaves by turning them to the good side. Slappy: But that would not happen. Skippy: Besides, they could turn us evil, and make us slaves, like the Sith lords turn Jedi knights to the dark side. Eds: Don't remind us. PPGs: We get the point. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Stephen was disappointed) (and upset) Stephen Squirrelsky: Can't believe it. That emperor is such a menace. Pikachu: Pika. Pika. Vulpix: Vul? Scatterbug: Scatter. Stephen Squirrelsky: We gotta think of a way to stop them from destroying our wedding. Bradley: Yes, but how? Narrator: Meanwhile The Witches (4/10) Movie CLIP - Maximum Results! (1990) HDThe Witches (4/10) Movie CLIP - Maximum Results! (1990) HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrjLNpfDTi0 1:10 Lionel: All villains of animals and humans. You all are failures. Got humiliated. Beaten up. Every time I see more disgusting retching weddings. I ask some of you why. A wedding a day is no good to me! Red Guy: We'll keep trying. To make the heroes slaves. Lionel: Trying is a strong word. Mandark: Sorry. Lionel: I demand maximum results. So here are my orders. My orders are that some weddings will be humiliated, Destroyed and smashed. Get my point? Slade: Sure do, boss. Zayne: I prefer to stay out of them. Franklin: Zayne... Lionel: Who said that? Zayne: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, honest. Lionel: You dare to refuse my orders?! You dare to defy me?! Zayne: No! I was just following orders! Just need to follow them! Lionel: A worthless lizard like you who defy me, Must be punish until I see skin and bone! Zayne: Let me guess... I have to put my muzzle in the book penalty. Lionel: A foolish villain is at trouble. Must boil into big acid. A villain who says I'm not right, Won't be helpful... THAT OFTEN! (ZAP!) (Zayne gets blasted off into the air) (Goofy yodel) (Zayne comes down) (Lands on a table) Zayne: Ooh. I needed that, didn't I? (Faint) Zayne: Ah... (Baddies laugh) (in agreement) Manfred: What a lizard. Springbaky: Poor Zayne. Chimpy: Defying the orders. Lloyd: He'll learn a lesson and we'll get those heroes to become our slaves. Elmer: Phooey. Jose: Yeah. Stephen and the gang will be our slaves. Poodles: We could've gotten the staff if that rodent defended us, Lionel. Lionel: I know, honey. We'll get those heroes, we'll get them. They will be our slaves. You'll see. Eddie: Slaves, Slaves, Slaves. Always that word. Rancid: Yeah. Since I believe Stephen Druschke should really do The Powerpuff Girls' Adventure Series. Cliff: I'm afraid he changed his mind on not doing and it could be true. Rancid: What?! What did you say? Lube: Oh! Oh! He didn't mind it, Rabbit. Rancid: You know the law: Stephen might be doing The Powerpuff Girls' Adventure Series. So wait and see! Shriek: Yes. We'll see. If. Eddie: Since Andrew is so excited to see The Powerpuff Girls' Adventure Series. (Back with Stephen) (however) Stephen Squirrelsky: I wish these baddies would stop. Slappy: What?! What did you say? Stephen Squirrelsky: Uh, Nothing? Skippy: You know what the law is. Never ever mention those baddies trying to enslave us. They want us slaves as well as we want them as slaves too! Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry Aunt. Didn't mean it. Slappy: Well, good, I'm delighted. Because we're doing spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays as well since Andrew wants to do the other Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Pajama Sam series. Jimmy (Woody's voice): Shut up! Just shut up, Rodents! Slappy: Jimmy, This is no time to panic. Skippy: Just calm down for a few seconds. Jimmy: This is a perfect time to panic! We're in trouble, They won't stop and they'll still destroy their wedding and it's their fault! Slappy: Seriously? But how? We should have noticed them coming. Skippy: If he hadn't propose to Sandy in the first place, They... Jimmy: Oh yeah? Well, if you should have noticed that they were coming, perhaps you should have gotten other members to help us. Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't talk about more members to me. Skippy: Because we get the point since Fester Coo-Coo needs more train crew members to help him and us. Jimmy: WHAT?! What are you talking about? Slappy: Long ago, since Stephen and Andrew have met, they start spoof traveling ever since they like to do so, they can even do Squirrel Theater plays too. Sandy: And you are responsible for pushing these baddies so far! Skippy: This is the reason Stephen and Sandy are willing to do this since they proposed in Squirrelly Hood, okay? Jimmy: YOU... ARE... NOT... LISTENING!!! You guys should've heard that he won't allow you to be married! You are his big troublemaker! Stephen Squirrelsky: You are one crazy lemur mouse. Sandy: And since you have our pity, we are not troublemakers, so shame on you for yelling at us. Slappy: Farewell. Skippy: And remember. You are our friend, Jimmy. No matter how much we love spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays, we'll always be together. Jimmy: Well, Good grief. (walks away) (in disgust) Jimmy: "For pushing these baddies so far". (scoffs) Jimmy: Sorry. Got upset. (frowns) Will Stephen and Sandy marry completely? Will the baddies stop them? Will they ever defeated them and succeed their wedding? Stephen Squirrelsky: Would like to go to his lair and teach him a lesson on what he did today. Sure. Why not? Sandy: Yeah, because he should never learn to crash our weddings. Rosie: (gasps) But we can't... We can't go there. Fester: It's like a trap that heroes fall into. Stephen Squirrelsky: We can and we must. Sandy: We may have done spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays so far, but we'll show the baddies what we're made off. Narrator: Later... Manfred: (pretends that Springbaky is Stephen) Stephen want an acorn? Here. (Stuffs him with acorns) Want more? Have lots more. Teresa: Stop it! Master, Leave him alone now. (Springbaky can't talk) Lionel: That's enough. Chimpy: Sorry, boss. (knocks the acorns out of Springbaky's mouth) (Springbaky coughs and sputters) Springbaky: Thank heavens that's stopped. Lionel: Isn't it nice to destroy Stephen for trying to be married? Turkey: Ja. Poodles: Especially when we could make them slaves. Teresa (Jasmine's voice): (splashes wine at Lionel's face) Never! Lionel: (Vader's voice) Oh! (shakes himself, growls at Teresa, and snarls at her) Lionel: I'll teach you some respect! (goes to attack her) (Teresa falls backwards) (and crashes) Lionel: No. Guess not. (Teresa sighs) Teresa: Oof... (Stephen sneaks along while holding the staff) (and tries not to get seen) Mouseysqueaky: Ah, master-- there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo- Lionel: Don’t talk back to me, you stupid rodent! You will do what I order you to do, slave! Mouseysqueaky: Okay. Okay. Lionel: Well, good, I'm happy. (Stephen keep sneaking) (and try not to get spotted) Manfred: (saw him and gasps) Mast... (Bradley pounces and covers his mouth) (to stop him) (Manfred mumbled) (and couldn't talk) (Shakes) (and shivers) (Something fall and THUNK) (CLANG) (Stephen gasps) (and ducks) Lionel: What?! (Looks around) Poodles: Where? (looks back and forth) Lionel: That was... (Looks at a reflection) (and sees confused) Lionel: You! (ZAP) (DODGE) (Wilhelm scream) (CRASH) Lionel: How many times do I have to hurt you, Boy?! (goes to attack him) Sandy: No! (goes to tackle Poodles) Lionel: The staff! Poodles: Aha! (Stephen tries to stop them) (and goes to help Sandy do so) (Mouseysqueaky slides through the floor and grabs it, Toss it to Lionel) Mouseysqueaky: Here you go, boss. Lionel: Yes! Now the powers of Maleficent is now mine! Poodles: Yeah! Call yourselves heroes?! Give up! Sandy: Stop! Lionel: Sandy, (ZAP) Your time is up. Poodles: Gotcha! (Sandy was trapped in a giant hour glass) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sandy! Sandy: Help me, Stephen! (Sand fell on her) (and tempted to drown her) Manfred: Oh. Nice shot, Di... (SMACK) Manfred: Oh! (birds tweet) (Stephen tries to struggle with Lionel) (to help Sandy) (Bradley runs to the hour glass): Coming! (goes to free his mom) Lionel: Don't toy with me! (ZAP) (Bradley shivers and shakes) (POOF) (Bradley turns into Little Toot) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sonny! (Little Toot whistles) Slappy: Why you... (goes to slap the villains) Lionel: (ZAP) Things are puffed out now, Boy! (POOF, Slappy was a pile of fur) Skippy: Aunt, no! (BOP) Skippy: Oy! (birds tweet) Lionel: Get the point? (laughs evilly) (Stephen pulls out his saber) (and ignites it) Lionel: I'm about to get warmed up for slaves! Poodles: All too easy. (FLAMETHROWER) Poodles: Think you can stop us this time? Stephen Squirrelsky: Are you afraid to fight me yourself, You cowardly beast?! Lionel: A beast, are we? (Stephen gulp) Poodles: Perhaps you might want to see how beast like we can both be. (They together grow and turned into feisty beasts) (and connect themselves together to become a two headed, four armed, four legged, and two tailed beast) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. (the beast brings and ignites all four sabers (two blue and two green)) (They were trying to bite him) (as he dodged. The crackle swords of echoed) (SPARK) (SNAP, CRACKLE, POP) (SLASH) Poodles: Ah! (HIT) (Stephen heads to the hour glass) (to save Sandy) (But POUNCE, Stephen falls over as he saber drops from his hand) (and deactivates) Sandy: Stephen! (Stephen gasps) (Stephen runs and jumps on a gem) (and slides) (The beast charges) (toward Stephen) (But misses) (when he grabs his saber and dodges) (Stephen pounces and STAB) (JAB) Lionel: Ah! Poodles: Oh! (Stephen heads to the hour glass) (to save Sandy) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sandy, Hang on! (runs forward) (SNATCH) (GRAB) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh! (tries to break free) Lionel: You fool. Think you can defeat the most evil emperor in this world. Poodles: And his wife too? Mouseysqueaky: Squeeze him. Squee... (CLANG) Mouseysqueaky: Darn it! (birds tweet) (Teresa whistles) (at Stephen) Stephen Squirrelsky: Teresa? Yes. She has more power that you can have! Poodles: What?! Stephen Squirrelsky: She can give you witch powers and can take it away! (Teresa nods) Sandy: What are you doing? Teresa: I'm helping Stephen. Manfred: (rubs his head) That's insane. (shrugs) Stephen Squirrelsky: Face it, Will you?! You're still the second best! (Teresa nods) Poodles: She's right. Teresa: Correct. Lionel: Are you out of your mind?! It's a trick! Poodles: As if it really looks like this? (Teresa vanishes) (like a snowflake) Sandy: She's gone. (Teresa is nowhere to be found) Stephen Squirrelsky: Disappear? Manfred: Where is she? Teresa's voice: Actually, I did not disappear. I'm really tiny, I'm a germ, A rare disease. I'm called malagolintomontorosis and you CAUGHT me too! Poodles: I beg your pardon, Teresa?!! Lionel: WHAT?! (Sandy snickers) Chimpy: You can't be serious. Springbaky: Really? Mouseysqueaky: She's a traitor. Turkey: What's going to happen now? Teresa's voice: First, You break out into spots. (Stephen pops himself free) (Spots appeared on them) (as Stephen grabbed his saber) Teresa's voice: Followed by hot and cold flashes. (teeth chatter) Teresa's voice: Aha. Then violent sneezing. (they get the cold) Lionel: Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah-Choo! (FLAMETHROWER) (the villains dodge) Manfred: Watch it now! Springbaky: Dodge! (Stephen smashes the hour glass) Chimpy: Look out! (Sandy falls out) (and comes into Stephen's arms) Poodles: OH!! Lionel: Why, you lousy no good witch! A thief and a liar to boot! How could you do this? You monster! (Teresa undisease them) (and make them sick) Teresa: That was for what you did to their wedding. Lionel: I guess that shows us who's tough. (Teresa shrinks them) (and puts them in a glass) Teresa: Now ten years in death row ought to chill them out. (FLICK) Lionel: Curse you guys! (Goofy yodel) Poodles: We'll be back to get you! (BOOM) (an explosion is heard) Sandy: What's she doing? Stephen Squirrelsky: I wouldn't trust a witch like her to spare our lives. (Little Toot chugs) (POOF) (like magic) Bradley: Phew. (goes back to normal) (Pile of fur grows and POOF) Slappy: There. Teresa: I just save your life once, Squirrelsky, But I'll get you for good. I will. I will get you. (Flies off on her broomstick) (and snickers evilly) Stephen Squirrelsky: Guess our problem have settled. Skippy: Perfect work, cousin. Sandy: Where were we now? Bradley: You know where we were, right? Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh yes. Sandy: Now we remember. Stephen Squirrelsky: The wedding. Sandy: So that's where. Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's head home. Sandy: Right away. (They leave) (and are back home) Narrator: Then Later On... (The wedding was all fixed) (and restored to working order) Fierre: And now I pronounce you... Squirrel husband and wife. You can now kiss each other. (Sandy and Stephen kiss) (Bells ring) (loudly) (Crowd cheered) (and clapped) (Stephen and Sandy put their wedding ring on each other's fingers) (and shake hands) (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is taken) (Lionel was this on TV while in prison and turns around) (to Poodles angrily) Poodles: Failure. Aren't you? Lionel: I hope we do get out of Jail and get those heroes for sure. Poodles: Thanks to that miserable Teresa who cause this. Lionel: Yes. She saved Stephen's life once. But we'll still get those heroes on other Squirrel Theater and spoof traveling. (Song starts) (to play Home and Away by Mark Williams and Karen Boddington) (music) (plays the song tunefully) Melody: The whispers in the morning Of lovers sleeping tight Are rolling by like thunder now As I look in your eyes Barbra: I hold on to your body And feel each move you make Your voice is warm and tender A love that I could not forsake Emerald: 'Cause I'm your lady And you are my man Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can Tawnie: Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms When the world outside's too Sasha: Even though there may be times It seems I'm far away Never wonder where I am 'Cause I am always by your side Melody: 'Cause I am your lady And you are my man Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can Emerald: We're heading for something Somewhere I've never been Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn Of the power of love Sasha: The sound of your heart beating Made it clear Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on Is light years away Melody: 'Cause I'm your lady And you are my man Whenever you reach for me I'm gonna do all that I can We're heading for something Somewhere I've never been Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn Of the power of love Tawnie: We're heading for something Somewhere I've never been Sometimes I am frightened But I'm ready to learn Of the power of love (Next song comes) Owen: This is it, here I stand I'm the light of the world, I feel grand Got this love I can feel And I know yes for sure it is real Aaron: And it feels as though I've seen your face one thousand times And you said you really know me too yourself And I know that you have got addicted with you eyes But you say you're gonna leave it for yourself Nature + Imagine: I never heard a single word about you Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover Come on baby just understand Pecky: This is it I can say I'm the light of your world Run away We can feel This is real Every time I'm in love that I feel Vilburt: And I feel as though I've known you since a thousand years And you tell me that you've seen my face before And you said to me you don't want me hanging round Many times wanna do it here before Chris: Oh yeah I never heard a single word about you Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover Come on baby just understand Aaron: This is it, I can feel I'm the light of the world, this is real Feel my song, we can say And I tell you feel that way Chris: And I feels as though I've known you for a thousand years And you said you saw my face yourself And you said want to go with you on a while And I know that it's really for myself Oh yeah Nature + Imagine: I never heard a single word about you Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover Come on please baby understand I never heard a single word about you Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover Come on baby please understand Vilburt: I never heard a single word about you Falling in love wasn't my plan (Next song comes) Kirk: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? Gregory: I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over sideways and under On a magic carpet ride Phineas: A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Gladys: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Nia: Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky All: A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath, it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Yoses: A whole new world With new horizons to pursue I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you All: A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be) A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me Graffiction: A whole new world (Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Every moment, red-letter) I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you (they sing more) Graffiction: A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where we'll be (Where we will be) A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me All: Hooray! (Next song starts) Danny: I have often dreamed, of a far off place Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face And a voice keeps saying, "This is where I'm meant to be" Stanz: I'll be there someday, I can go the distance I will find my way if I can be strong I know every mile would be worth my while When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong Einstein: Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you And a thousand years, would be worth the wait It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through Stanz: And I won't look back, I can go the distance And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete Danny: But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part Stanz: For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Danny: Like a shooting star, I will go the distance I will search the world, I will face its harms I don't care how far, I can go the distance Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms Einstein: I will search the world, I will face its harms Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms (Song ends) Penny (SS): Oh. I have never been this happy in my life. Secret Squirrel: Yeah. Best son we've had. Since he is still in our family. Narrator: Much Later (Stephen and Sandy are married) (Teresa reads the headline and sighs) Teresa: Good work, Stephen. But still, thanks to me for saving you, I'll still get you, you'll see. (Cale reads the headlines) Cale: Sheesh. I can't believe the two squirrels are married. Because Stephen has mentioned his dream in What Was Blue's Dream All About? Quint: Pardon? Tim: Did you say something? Bullseye: Good grief. Kentucky: There must be more kids coming since Priscilla got pregnant again in Bubblesrella 2. (Jackal reads the headlines, Growls and tears it up) Jackal: I can't believe this! Stephen and Sandy, having adopted Bradley and putting him in Stephen's baby carrier since The Forest Book, got married! (John Cat read it) John: Unbelievable! More members joining the team when Stephen and Sandy got married! Unthinkable! Paul: Darn it. It's a bummer. Ringo: Still no doubt Fester wants more of his train crew helpers to help. (Elroy reads the headline and chuckles) Elroy: Good work, Stephen. You've best the best buddy to have ever started spoof traveling and keep it going. (Pipsqueak rubs her tummy) Elroy: Oh my. Let me guess you're pregnant. Pipsqueak: That's right, Dear. Elroy: And let me guess we'll have a baby boy no doubt. Pipsqueak: It will be. Elroy: And I've got a baby carrier to carry with me just in case. (Isabella reads it) Isabella: Perfect work, guys. You've done great. (Sylvester reads it) Sylvester: Well done, guys. You've gotten yourselves more rewards, no doubt. (Mayor of Townsville reads the headlines) Mayor of Townsville: Perfect work. More Squirrel Theater plays are on the way since then. Stephen Squirrelsky: Finally. Our wedding was a big success. Sandy: And since you said we'll have four kids in Squirrelly Hood, I said we should have two more kids since we've adopted Bradley. Which makes up to six. Bradley: Nah! That's only an act. But we'll see what happens. Sandy: Yeah, right, but still, we should get more kids. Stephen Squirrelsky: It's true. Would never happen. Because you may think that will be true. Sandy: Okay. Okay. It might happen if only. Because if is good. Bradley: Yeah. We get the point. Since Fester has got more train crew members with him, that is. Stephen Squirrelsky: You know how much I love you? Sandy: A lot. Stephen Squirrelsky: Si. Sandy: Yeah. Because I'm sure we'll get used to video game spoofs since Andrew is interested in them. Since we're doing more Squirrel Theater and spoof traveling. (HUG) (KISS) (Scene closes) (and shuts down) (Credits plays) (and stops) GAME OVER MAN - Robin WilliamsGAME OVER MAN - Robin Williams https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMqzHX_-zIw (the screen is back) Rocky: That's it, We're not getting outta here! Andrina: Yeah! There's more! Lots more! Rocky: We can't get outta here, Man! This is it, Man! That does it! Game's over, Man! Andrina: Whatever! Since we'll be doing video game spoofs that we'll get used to! (They both laugh) (and hug each other) (They walked away) (from the darkness) (Stephen and Sandy Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Weddings Category:Specials